ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Debra
Debra is a shrewd businesswoman best known for her managerial skills and tailored suits in the world of professional wrestling and of course her world famous "Puppies"! Pre-Fed Career Having left the WWE and divorced from her abusive husband, Debra having worked a number of independent autograph signing events would return to the wrestling scene in early 2005 for a company known as AAW (All Action Wrestling). Hired as a scantily clad ring announcer she quickly gained popularity with the organizations growing fan base for her revealing outfits as she announced wrestlers to the ring. In mid 2006 having progressed to being a manager just as in the previous companies she worked for, she abrubtedly quit the company after refusing to work an angle where she would have her breasts exposed in front of a world wide pay per view audience. AAW would later claim Debra breached the terms of her contract and the two parties went to court with the judge ruling in favour of Debra forcing AAW to pay Debra a significant settlement. Debra vowed to never work in wrestling again. Debra with a small consortium invested in a profitable real estate business and in early 2008 she sold "Tusca Housing Inc" giving her a large wealth to lead a comfortable life in her home state of Alabama. She now began to regain her passion for the world of wrestling and she got in contact with an established company known as ZX World Wrestling Federation. Despite being a naturally athletic woman, she had only been known for a vicious slap as part of a catfigher style at this point but this wouldn't deter Debra from coming back to the Wrestling Business! =ZX World Wrestling Federation (2008 - 2010)= 2008 Debut and feud with Layla El Debra impressed in an interview with ZXWWF officials and was given a trial via a house show appearance where she was a guest ring announcer. Shortly after Debra signed to a professional contract in summer 2008 under the name "Master of Puppies" Debra. She made her TV debut in a "Best Body Contest" on the 1st August edition of Xplosion, a bikini contest featuring all of the women of the federation. She won this contest jointly with Candice Michelle. Layla El attacked Debra after and sets off her first feud since returning to wrestling. After another post match incident the following week, Debra challenged Layla El to an evening gown contest to see who looked the best. On the 15th August edition of Xplosion Layla El spray painted "Slut" on Debra's back and two X kisses on her butt after attacking Debra with a chair after the Evening Gown vote was won by Layla El. Debra got some pay back on the following week's Xplosion by stripping Layla to her bra and panties before chasing her to the back during a tag match. This feud would end a week later with Debra defeating Layla in a one on one contest on the 5th September edition of Xplosion thanks to a distraction by Kelly Kelly. A botched Leg Drop on the apron by Layla El injured Debra's neck during the match. Feud with A.O.T.F and formation of D.T.A A week after defeating Layla El, Debra came out to announce she was going to be managing again. Making his first zxwwf TV appearance X-Pac appeared, cuts a promo on Debra and grabs her by the throat. Kane came out to save her. X-Pac forces Kane to accept to face him in a match or he'll hurt Debra. Kane accepts and X-Pac delivers the X-Factor (face buster) to Debra and runs away. Kane and X-Pac were forced to team together as part of a multi team title match for the ZXWWF Tag Team Championship match at the PPV Redemption on 28th September . Debra comes down to the ring but is knocked off the apron leading to Kane carrying Debra to the back leaving X-Pac to lose. Backstage Kane warns her to stay away from his business. Later alone Debra is left unconscious by two masked assailants. On the following Xplosion, Kane attacks X-Pac blaming him for the attack. Kane and Debra begin to form a fragile romance. Management book the three into a triple threat match on 17th October edition of Xplosion after growing tired of the three bickering. This ends when Tyler Black and Jimmy Jacobs along with Allison Wonderland attack all three. Debra is kidnapped and held captive in an unknown location suffering repeated attacks by Allison Wonderland. On the following Xplosion Debra is nearly freed but it turns into a trap for Kane & X-Pac who been trying to find her. After another week as a hostage, Debra manages to escape the Age Of The Fall thanks to Kane on the Halloween edition of Xplosion. Debra describes in an interview the things Allison had done to her while at the "safe house". Kane & X-Pac defeated Age of the Fall in a Ladder match to win Debra's freedom for good at Pick your Poison pay per view. Debra challenged Allison Wonderland to a Bra & Panties match and defeated her in this contest on the 14th November taping of Xplosion. The problems between the factions continue when Debra commanded X-Pac and Kane to destroy the Age of the Fall at the November ppv Dead or Alive causing AOTF to lose to The Beautiful People (Velvet Sky & Angelina Love). The following night, Debra forms the stable along with Kane & X-Pac, Don't Trust Anybody Incorporated (D.T.A inc.) a "hit men for hire" service with Debra administrating the requests. Debra having seen the first D.T.A hit carried out successfully she is picked up by a limo but to her surprise, Allison Wonderland jumps out and gives Debra a nasty beat down including pouring a bucket of disgusting dirty water all over Debra. Debra would defeat Allison Wonderland in a Fall Counts Anywhere match on the 12th December edition of Xplosion a week later. As 2008 ended, Debra saw her tag team challenge for the ZXWWF Tag Team Championship at Devil's May Cry pay per view where The Undertaker cost her team victory. She would also begin to conduct D.T.A business on the new VWA brand. Debra also now had to deal with AOTF's new allies Lacey and Rain who would join Allison to attack Debra whenever they could. 2009 Rivalry with Allison Wonderland continues and ZXWWF Mania IV Allison Wonderland challenged Debra to a cage match at the first pay per view but before that match happened, Debra got involved in a mini feud with Melina who had blamed Debra for her husband Chris Sabin getting injured at the hands of The Undertaker. After a backstage cat fight, Debra defeated Melina in a one on one match thanks to the interference of Amiee Vaughn. This feud died down after both realized they were being played against one another and it was Melina who pulled Debra out of the cage which helped her beat Allison Wonderland at Riot Control. Having dominated Debra from start to finish and still losing Allison snapped and a brutal post match assault with a chair put Debra out of action for a month. By this point Kane and Debra's had a serious relationship and it was him who helped Debra get over her injuries. Debra challenged Allison Wonderland to a match at ZXWWF Mania IV but at Nowhere to Run Allison attacked Debra in the back and lured her out to the parking lot and attempted to run her down with a car. Kane pushed Debra out of the way and took the full brunt of the car. Allison drove off after telling Debra she accepted her challenge. A few weeks later on the 20th March 2009 edition of Xplosion Debra brutally attacked the women of AOTF, particularly Allison in the back areas and attempted to run her down as Allison had done to Kane but was arrested before she could do it. A stipulation was added to their match at ZXWWF Mania where the loser would move to the VWA Brand. Allison and Debra continued to fight one another in and out of the ring for the next few weeks before finally meeting at ZXWWF Mania IV where Debra would be in a winning position until the referee was knocked out. Allison attacked Debra with a chair bringing out Kane who had returned from the car attack Allison had done. Kane aims a big boot on Allison but she ducks and Kane nails Debra by accident. This led to Allison getting the pin on Debra and the three count, ending the long running rivalry between the two valets. End of D.T.A inc and managing April Hunter Debra moved on with Kane to Virtual Wrestling Alliance but X-Pac went awol. Debra attempted to bring Kane & The Undertaker together to continue D.T.A inc but this was short lived and after Condemned, the pay per view that followed ZXWWF Mania in June the stable was finished with The Undertaker saying as long as Debra was around he wouldn't team with Kane. Kane & Debra's relationship grew stronger despite the arguments that came from ZXWWF Mania. Debra continued to accompany him to the ring for various matches and early in her VWA stint she had a series of in ring encounters with Ashley Massaro. April Hunter recruited Debra to be her manager which caused some tension between "the odd couple" but Debra also befriended an old rival in Ivory. Together Ivory began to train Debra to be a better wrestler. However Debra's insistence on managing April Hunter was causing more problems with Kane. Upon her return however, Ivory turned on Debra having loss to her in a mixed tag the previous week, she ended up using her trademark scarf to give Debra a DQ victory on the 27th July taping of VWA in a divas tag match. Debra quit being April's manager in an attempt to save her relationship with Kane. Maryse and Debra got into a catfight which led to a mixed tag match at Summertime Suffering the ZXWWF joint brand pay per view in August. This saw John Morrison and Maryse defeated Kane & Debra. Also at the pay per view, April Hunter turned on Debra for quitting as her manager. Black mail storyline and break up with Kane After April Hunter had attacked Debra, she revealed to her that she had a number of "exposing" photos of Debra from her holiday that she would reveal to the world unless she did exactly what April wanted her to do including breaking up with Kane. Kane & Debra faked a break up but secretly continued the relationship. Debra recovered more of the photos by laying down for April Hunter. This continued for several weeks as Debra feuded with all of the group known as the "Dangerous Angels" and after winning a tag match, Debra was attacked by an old rival in Layla El. After losing a one on one against Layla on the September 27th taping of VWA thanks to another interference from April Hunter, Debra challenged a member of Dangerous Angels to a "Envelope on a Pole" match at Redemption ppv. If Debra won she would get all of the photos back ending the black mail saga but if she lost she would as a forfeit fully expose the "Puppies" on the show. At Redemption, Debra was defeated by Layla. Debra attempted to flee but Layla gets the upper hand of the post match fight and attempts to enforce the "Topless" stipulation by ripping off her attire and bra. Kane comes out saving Debra from the humiliation but after cutting a promo he shocks the world by choke slamming Debra and then verbal trashes Debra for "holding him back" from in ring success and reveals he was the master mind behind the whole photos situation before leaving the scantily clad Debra sobbing in the ring. Debra disappears from ZXWWF. Revenge on Kane and leaving ZXWWF After Redemption, mysterious in ring and backstage moments begin to happen for the next few weeks Layla El, Maryse, Tina Angel, April Hunter and Kane all suffer a variety of different attacks, most famously when the masked women dumps Kane into a garbage truck. On the 18th November VWA taping, the masked woman reveals herself to Kane and it's Debra. After Chyna appears and downs Kane, Debra reveals it was she who hired her to ZXWWF and together she would have her revenge on her ex-boyfriend. Kane captures Debra and holds her at an unknown location but showing some regret over his actions, he lets her go. Kane having also had problems with Amazing Red was booked into a triple threat inferno match also featuring Chyna accompanied by Debra. Chyna wins the triple threat but Debra still heart broken over the whole situation leaves the company without warning while still under contract. ZXWWF releases a statement saying they are "disappointed" that she left the company in this way and announced her contract was terminated with immediate effect. ZXWWF had seemingly seen the last of the "Master of Puppies" 2010 Return and VWA Diva's Championship match Having been away for months, Debra surprisingly returned on the 14th of April VWA taping for a segment with Jerry Lawler. Debra said she was now a full time wrestler and that she would only be looking out for herself. Teasing that she was wearing nothing under her robe she suddenly kicked Lawler in the groin and nailed him with her new Mic Check style finish before ripping off her robe to reveal she had wrestling attire on. This was the beginning of "Puppy Queen" Debra. She made her in ring return on the 21st April taping of VWA in a losing effort against Nicki Minaj but before that match she had attacked Maryse. At Nowhere to Run 2010 she teamed withy Cody Rhodes, Zack Ryder & Bridget Starr to a winning effort against Jon Angels, Conner Styles, Nicki Minaj & Eve Torres. Debra also had a backstage altercation with Ivory. Victory in a triple threat over Nicki Minaj and Poison Rose as well as a singles win over Bridget Starr in consecutive weeks impressed the powers that be. On the same night she beat Starr, Debra attacked the VWA Women's Champion Talia Summers. Talia would cost Debra a match against Amiee Vaughn the following week on the June 2nd edition of VWA. Debra would pin Amiee after being the last of three divas Amiee had to face in a gauntlet match. Debra's efforts saw the VWA General Manager Raven add her to the VWA Women's Championship match at ZXWWF Mania V between herself, Amiee Vaughn and the champion Talia Summers in a steel cage match. On the 16th June episode of VWA, a non title triple threat between the champion Talia Summers, Amiee Vaughn and Debra saw Talia pin Debra allowing her to choose the stipulation for the match. At ZXWWF Mania V on July 2nd in Debra's first major title match since returning to wrestling, Debra failed to capture the title with Amiee Vaughn first escaping the cage. At the end of the show the owner of ZXWWF announced that the company was to close leaving Debra with an uncertain future. =Ultimate Future Wrestling Alliance (2010 - Present)= 2010 Debut & UFWA Diva's Championship After some time off during July, Debra was approached by one of ZXWWF's former employees Kirsten who was along with a group of other former wrestlers at that company forming a new wrestling organization known as UFWA. Debra agreed to join and was there for the company's very first show on the 30th of July wrestling in a battle royal. Working on the short lived Oblivion Brand, Debra earned a spot into a fatal four way to crown the first UFWA Diva's Champion along with Rain, Gail Kim and Maryse at UFWA's first ppv called Splashdown in August. Rain pinned Debra to win the title. A few weeks later Debra teamed with Stone Cold Steve Austin to beat Taylor Wilde and Bryan Danielson and a few weeks later she was part of the Oblivion main event, a six man tag as she teamed with Austin one more time and The Rock to defeat Jimmy Jacobs, Bryan Danielson and Lacey, a match Debra described as "the most nervous I've felt in my in ring career so far". At Dark Harvest ppv in October, Debra and Gail Kim simultaneously pinned opponents to both earn shots at the Diva's Championship against new champion Angelina Love. At Fatal-Lock Up ppv Debra was pinned when her shoulders were judged to be on the mat with Angelina locked in her submission finisher for a controversial finish. At this time Debra befriended Gail Kim and newcomer Jessie McKay and they began to team up against The Beautiful People (Velvet Sky, Angelina Love & Natalya Neidhart) defeating this trio on the December 10th joint show. 2011 Suspended from in ring activity Debra spent the first few weeks of 2011 on the Oblivion brand having disagreements with Ivory who was running the other brand, Wednesday Night Wreck. After forming a brief association with Oblivion's GM Terri Runnels, Debra was punished by Terri for taking out the Diva's Champion Angelina Love and number one contender after a match having been told to stay away from the show. After Debra had called out Ivory and the two having a vicious fight at the first Joint Brand show of the year, Terri Runnels announced that Debra was suspended. However if she beat Ivory at the end of month Day of Awakening PPV she would get her job back and also a title shot but if she lost she wouldn't be allowed to compete in the ring ever again and would have to serve as Ivory's personal assistant. At Day of Awakening which had fan voting for match types throughout the night, the fans voted with 52.3% of the vote for a Bra & Panties match. Ivory who announced she was leaving UFWA said this match wouldn't happen. Debra attacked Ivory from behind and quickly won the match. After leading the crowd in saying good bye to Ivory, Debra stripped down to her underwear in celebration. Diva's Championship title opportunity Making her first appearance in a few weeks, Debra appeared on the 11th March Friday Night Burnout which had recently combined the rosters. Debra announced to GM Alex Shelley that she would use her title shot opportunity to challenge rival Angelina Love for the Diva's Championship. In response, Debra is attacked in the back by The Beautiful People after Velvet Sky had provoked her. Including being whipped by Love's belt, Debra is badly hurt. Despite a brave effort against her more experienced opponent, Debra is defeated at the March ppv, Collision thanks to the use of Angelina's title belt. Formation of the L.O.D and Women's Tag Team Division After many incidents of one sided beat downs towards them individually in fighting the Beautiful People (Angelina Love, Velvet Sky and Natayla Neidhart) Debra along Jessie McKay and Gail Kim form the group L.O.D short for Ladies of Distinction to challenge their rivals on even terms. With Gail Kim becoming the #1 contender for the Diva's Championship, Jessie McKay and Debra become a tag team and win their debut match against Diva's Champion Angelina Love & Natayla Neidhart on the 29th April edition of Burnout and at Retribution ppv in early May, Jessie and Debra fight Velvet Sky & Natayla to a no contest after a chaotic battle. On the 20th May edition of Burnout, Jessie McKay & Debra beat a host of other teams in a Battle Royal to earn a UFWA Women's Tag Team Championship title opportunity at Fall from Heaven ppv against reigning champions Rain & Lacey. A complication arose however where a returning Ivory lost her Queen of the Ring qualifier against Kelly Kelly thanks to Debra. Sting who had been given temporary general manager powers decided to book a match between Ivory and Debra for the 3rd June edition of Burnout to settle their differences but also warned Debra if she lost, her tag team opportunity would be gone with it. Ivory controlled much of their match but Debra turned the tables after Ivory attempted to rip off her top and struck her finisher and pinned Ivory to win. Debra would later describe the win as "One of the hardest matches of her UFWA career" but now she along with Jessie McKay were clear to challenge for the Women's Tag Team titles. At Fall from Heaven in June Debra & Jessie McKay defeated Rain & Lacey when Jessie pinned Rain to become the new UFWA Women's Tag Team Champion's, Debra's first title in the company and along with Gail Kim as the Diva's Champion, all three members of the L.O.D group now held Championship gold. Debra and Jessie would hold the Women's Tag Titles for over three months including successful title defenses against The Beautiful People members Angelina Love & Natalya Neidhart at Final Frontier ppv in July and against Lita & Ashley Massaro at Splashdown ppv in August. In September a new team of Kirsten & Rachael Demon emerged as new challengers and at Warzone of Hell ppv in late September they captured the Women's Tag Titles off the L.O.D members ending their reign. Jessie and Debra would remain competitive in the Women's Tag Team division, twice attempting but not succeeding in regaining the titles at the following two PPV's. A rematch at Dark Harvest in October and in a Triple Threat tag at Fatal Lock Up in November with Kirsten & Rachael Demon retaining on both occasions. Debra would end the year returning to solo competition in matches with Jacqueline, after losing one on the 9th December edition of Burnout she evened the score with a victory at Black Apocalypse ppv the following week and would win the series with another match between them on the first episode of Burnout in 2012. However on the same December ppv problems within the L.O.D as Gail Kim was finally revealed to everyone to be Sting's accomplice in his bid for power in UFWA. An invasion of Sting's "misfits" saw him overthrow the control of Alex Shelley and Gail Kim renamed herself Gail Quinn shortly before betraying her L.O.D team mates and leaving them to a beat down from the invaders. 2012 Cage match with Gail Quinn Three way Rivalry over Women's Championship Queen of the Ring 2012 Fired from UFWA Feud with Maryse 2013 Women's Championship matches Women's Champion and association with Maxine 2014 Hell in a Cell and feud with Kirsten Cage Match with Maxine, Marriage to Jeff Jarrett 2015 Mini Feuds Managing Jessie McKay Queen of The Ring 2015 Candice Michelle 2016 Into the Lioness Den Hall of Fame nomination and The Exchange The rise of Gloria, Joy Vs Debra 2017 Vortex Revelation at final UFWA Pay Per View =Accomplishments/Championships= ZXWWF Best Body Contest 2008 (jointly won with Candice Michelle) Cover Girl - April 2009 ZXWWF Magazine ---- UFWA 1x UFWA Women's Champion 1x UFWA Women's Tag Team Champion 1x UFWA Tag Team Champion Queen of the Ring 2012 'Manager of the Year - 2015 UFWA awards ' 'Winner - 2015 Summer Bikini Contest ' 'Hall of Fame - Class of 2016 ' Category:Female Wrestlers